


Awkward Moments

by afrocurl



Category: The OC, Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sets of friends are forced to interact with each other in the wake of tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Set after _Not Pictured_ and _The Graduates_.

Sandy Cohen had always thought of himself as a stand-up guy.  In the wake of the tragedy surrounding Marissa’s death, he thought that Ryan, Seth, and Summer could use time with some other kids in a similar situation.  He had heard about the death of Cassidy Casablancas from _The Orange Country Register_, and had called up Keith Mars to suggest that those connected with Cassidy’s death spent some time with other kids who had been through another tragic experience. 

“I’m not sure that I can speak for everyone else, but I think that the idea is great, Sandy,” Keith said as the two of them met for coffee in San Juan Capistrano. 

“Whatever you can do would be great, Keith.  I know my kids haven’t been handling the situation well, and I think that meeting up with other kids in a similar position can get them to open up.”

“I hope you’re right.  I know that Veronica isn’t dealing well, at all, and neither is her friend Mac.  The boys I’m not sure about.”

“That’s fine.  See what you can do.  I’ll call you later in the week to see how things are going.”

“Of course, Sandy.  I’ll be in touch.”

Keith Mars left the café, and drove back to Neptune.  He needed to talk with Veronica and her friends.

~~~~~~~

“You want us to go where?” Veronica asked hesitantly.

“Newport Beach,” Keith replied.

“Who’s in Newport?” Logan asked.

“Another group of kids who just lost a friend.  I, along with one of their fathers, decided that getting you all together might be a healthy way to move on,” the oldest man said calmly.  He noted the concerned look on Mac’s face as he talked about Cassidy’s death.

“Are you sure Mr. Mars?” she asked.  There were tears forming at the edges of her eyes, and Keith knew that she was going to be the weakest link in this plan.

“I’m sure Mac.  Dick, are you ok with this trip?”

“Yeah, man.  I’m just looking forward to leaving Neptune.  This town blows right now.”

“Then it’s settled.  Tomorrow you’ll all drive up to Newport and stay at the Cohen’s.”

“You mean Cohen as in The Newport Group Cohen?” Dick asked.

“Yes, Dick, that Cohen family.  Caleb Nichol’s stepdaughter was just killed after her graduation.  Her friends aren’t dealing very well.”

“I can imagine,” Veronica said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  She didn’t really want to spend time with other rich kids who’d lost a friend, but she didn’t really have much of a choice.

~~~~~~~

Sandy and Kirsten Cohen called a family meeting after hearing from Keith Mars. 

Ryan, Seth, and Summer were all sitting in the family room waiting for the news.  Sandy started the conversation first.

“We know that things around here haven’t been easy the last few weeks, but we wanted to try and help with that.”

Kirsten took over, “we were contacted by someone in Neptune who knows some kids, who also lost a friend. He committed suicide off a hotel roof,” she said with as much emotion as she could muster.  “We think this is a good way to help you deal with Marissa’s death if you spend time with them,” she said quietly, trying not to break as she thought about Marissa’s death.

Ryan and Seth looked blankly at their parents, and Summer couldn’t really think of an appropriate response.

“So, you’re having some other equally traumatized kids over to the house for some _quality time_?” Seth asked.

“No, Seth, we’re having some kids over to help you all deal with the death of your respective friends.  You haven’t talked to anyone but each other since it happened, and that’s not healthy.”

Summer piped up, “I’ve been talking to Kaitlin, and my therapist.”

“Under duress,” Ryan said quietly.  He started to brood again, hoping Sandy and Kirsten would notice his displeasure at the idea.

“We think it’s a good idea, and these kids are coming up tomorrow, so there’s not much you can do,” Sandy said as he looked at the trinity in front of him.

“Fine, dad.  We’ll hang with these kids,” Seth groaned, trying to put as much effort into his whine as possible.

“Great!” Sandy said, as he and Kirsten left the family room.  The older man continued as he walked towards his room,“we’re going to go on a trip to San Francisco to give you kids the house to yourselves.  The other guest rooms have all set up for the four kids coming.”

“Thanks, Sandy,” Ryan said.  “What are the names of the people coming?  I don’t want to be rude when they arrive.”

“Always the gentleman, Ryan,” Kirsten chirped from the living room.  “Well, there’s Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls, Cindy Mackenzie, and Dick Casablancas.”

At the sound of Echolls, Summer’s eyes lit up.  “You mean, Aaron Echolls’ son is coming to this house?  This totally rocks!  Isn’t Dick Casablancas the son of that real estate developer who scammed millions of people?  We’re totally hanging out with famous people!”

“Summer, I thought you were over your celebrity issues.  Remember Grady Bridges?” Seth looked worried as his girlfriend’s excitement increased exponentially.

“What?  Logan is totally hot!  Plus, you don’t have to worry.  Veronica, last I read, may or may not be his girlfriend.  You have nothing to worry about Cohen. I’m still yours.”

“Thanks, Summer.  I _really_ needed that reassurance.”  Seth deadpanned.  Sometimes he wished he weren’t such a Jewish grandmother on the inside.

Ryan just looked at the two of them, silently hating the fact that they were so oblivious to some of their issues.  He was going to hate this week, he could already tell.

~~~~~~~

It was ten in the morning, and Veronica Mars walked out of her bedroom to find Logan, Dick and Mac all sitting in her living room.  Last night’s conversation about their trip to Newport had escaped her mind.

“Give me twenty minutes to shower, and we can go.  Who’s car are we talking?”

“I think the X-Terra has the most room, but it’s not so inconspicuous. Dick, did you bring your Audi or the truck?” Logan wondered.

“Dude, I got a ride with Mac.  There’s no way we can all fit in the Beetle either.”

“Then, it looks like the X-Terra wins,” Logan sang as he relished the fact that he was in control of their journey from Neptune to Newport.

Realizing that she needed to get this out of the way sooner, Veronica walked into the bathroom.  “Be good while I’m gone,” she called as the water started to run.

“Right, Ronnie,” Dick said just as the door to the bathroom slammed shut.

“Good move, Dick.  Do you want Veronica to kill you on the ride up?” Mac asked.  She had been quiet up to that point this morning.  She wasn’t interested in meeting anyone else connected with dead teens.

“It wouldn’t be anything new for Dick, Mac,” Logan answered.  “He’s been annoying Veronica since Duncan broke up with her.”

“Dude, she totally deserved it, then, Logan.  You know that.”

“Dick, now is not the time to rehash two years of old news.  I don’t think Keith wanted us to kill each other on the way to Newport.”

“Since when did you become the voice of reason, Logan?” Mac wondered.

“Well, realizing that the world isn’t out to get me helps to change one’s perspective.  There is one less murderous asshole in the world, and that’s good enough for me.”

“That sucks, Logan,” Mac said.  It took her a minute to leave her headspace and realize that Aaron had been killed that night, too.

“You never met Aaron, Mac.  Anything is better than him.”

“I’ll take your word for it.  There are days when being an 02er has its advantages.”

As Mac finished her sentence, Veronica emerged from the bathroom, and walked into her room.

“Awkward moment,” Dick mentioned.

“No shit, Dick.  This week is going to be full of them, I’m sure,” Logan responded.

Veronica walked out of her room with her bag as Logan finished talking to Dick.  “Who’s ready to go?”

“I am,” Mac sighed.

“I’ve been ready since I got here, Ronnie.”

“Watch it, Dick.  Let’s go, V.”

They walked out of the apartment and headed towards Logan’s yellow monstrosity. 

“Shotgun!” Dick yelled.

Logan looked at Veronica, who made no physical signs of protest, as she stepped into the back seat behind Dick.

“That doesn’t mean you get to monopolize the radio, Dick.  I still have my tazor with me.”

“Ok! Point taken.”

“The fear of shrunken balls works wonders,” Veronica chirped.  She looked directly at Mac who laughed.  Logan and Dick just looked scared at the prospect of a tazor to the groin.  Logan started the car and slowly pulled away from Veronica’s complex.

The four of them somehow managed to avoid any strained conversations on the ride up to Newport, but that didn’t stop them from all imagining the awkward conversations that were waiting for them.

~~~~~~~

As the four Neptune residents exited Logan’s X-Terra, they all looked at the Cohen mansion. It reminded them all of the 09er homes, which was a slight comfort to all of them.

“The more things change, the more they remain the same,” Veronica said as she rang the doorbell.

Ryan opened the door and said “Hi.  You must be the gang from Neptune.  Welcome to Orange Country, and, more pointedly, Newport Beach.”

“Thanks,” she said as the rest of the gang moved behind her.  “This is my friend Mac, and this is Logan and Dick,” as she pointed at Logan first and then Dick.

“I’m Ryan Atwood.  Seth and Summer are inside setting up for a marathon of movies.  Seemed like a good way to start this week.  Sandy and Kirsten, my guardians and Seth’s parents, decided to leave us along for the week.”

“How nice of them.  I guess they wanted us to have our own personal _Big Chill_ moment,” Logan said calmly.  “I suggest we avoid that movie this week.”

“I think we can do that.  Seth’s into anime and action movies.”

“Score!” Dick commented as he pushed Veronica aside to enter the house.

“Don’t mind Dick—he hasn’t been house trained,” the blonde responded.

“No problem. He sort of reminds me of a friend of mine,” Ryan said.  “I actually wouldn’t mind seeing him right about now.”

“I can understand that.  Friends leaving seems to be a trend with me,” Veronica said as she entered the foyer with Logan behind her.  Mac stayed outside for a brief moment before Ryan spoke again.  “Are you ok?” he asked the brunette.

“Oh, sorry.  I’m a bit out of it.”

“Join the club,” Ryan responded.  He led them into the family room where Seth and Summer were sitting on the couch.

Summer spoke first, “Hi, I’m Summer Roberts.  Nice to meet you all.  This is my boyfriend, Seth.

“Hi!” Seth said, looking at Logan and Dick before realizing that they were the kind of people who liked to piss in his shoes at Harbor.

“This is Veronica, Mac, Dick and Logan,” Ryan commented while pointing at each of them.

“Now that we’ve got these wonderful introductions out of the way, what’s first on your list of _fun_ activities for the week?” Logan wondered.  He sat down on the sofa perpendicular to the one Seth and Summer were on, while Dick and Veronica followed suit.  Ryan sat on the couch with Seth and Summer.

“We have tons of movies here, and then there’s always heading to the beach.”

“What, no drinking?” Dick asked.

“No—not when you have a mother who’s a recovering alcoholic,” Seth piped in.

“Man, Dick.  It only took you five minutes to insult our hosts, good job,” Veronica retorted. “Don’t mind Dick, he really does have foot-in-mouth disease.”

“Eh, Ryan.  He totally reminds me of Luke,” Seth commented.  Summer and Ryan both laughed quietly.

“Story, man.  If we’re going to be here for a week, we need to know all of the background info,” Dick huffed.

“How much info do you want?” Summer asked.

“Enough to know whether or not I’m being made fun of,” Dick said.

“When are you not being made fun of Dick?” Mac asked.

“Ha-ha, Mac.”

Summer decided that background information wasn’t a bad idea.  “Well, Luke was the captain of the water polo team, and my friend Marissa’s first boyfriend. When Ryan landed in Newport, Luke got a bit jealous. Then he slept with Marissa’s mom, but after he found out that he dad was gay and he hooked up with a skanky friend in TJ.  Then he moved to Portland with his dad and the end of sophomore year.”

“That’s messed up,” replied Dick.  “I thought things in Neptune were crazy—you might have us beat in that department.”

“Well, there’s plenty more, but most of it is pretty silly.  I don’t want to bore you all with how Cohen and I got together.”

“Thanks, I think,” Veronica said.  “Sappy stories don’t do much for me.”

“Really, V.  You’re going to give them the impression that you’re a heartless bitch.  You know you’re a marshmallow,” Logan chimed in.

“Heartless bitch happens to be something Summer is really good at,” Ryan said, just as Summer slammed her fist into his arm.

“Thanks! Atwood.  Do you want me to have a rage blackout on you?”

“No thanks, Sum.  I’ve seen what you do to Seth after he does something stupid.  I’m going to sit over here by Logan now.”  Ryan sat up, and moved to the other couch where Logan, Dick and Veronica were sitting.

“Wow—I thought we were all dysfunctional.  You three are just amazing,” Logan snarked.

“Logan, remember to play nice.  You don’t have any places to have a bum fight or use a tire iron,” Veronica said as she looked over to Mac, who was still silently standing by the kitchen.

“Ah, there’s the Veronica I know and _love_,” Logan responded.

Noting that there was tension in the room, Seth tried to defuse the situation, “So what movie are we watching first?  I’ve got _House of Flying Daggers_, _Shaun of the Dead_ and a bunch of Japanese films.”  He noticed that Mac was still standing, and looking confused.  “Mac, why don’t you choose the movie?”

“Hmm, thanks, Seth.  I think we should stay clear of anything with zombies or gross killings, so why don’t we try…” she trailed off as she tried to look for something that didn’t look gross.  She found something, and finished her thought, “_Blazing Saddles_?”

“I didn’t realize that my parents still had a copy of this,” Seth commented and he moved to put the disc in the DVD player after Mac had handed it to him.  “Seems like we can laugh at the racism in the satire of Mel Brooks.”

“I’m never one to argue with Mel Brooks, so I’m fine with it,” Logan said as he settled into his seat to enjoy the film.

“Sweet—that secretary is hot!  I’m game,” Dick cheered.

“Don’t be so much of an asshole, Dick,” Veronica and Mac responded together.

“Wow—he really does remind me of Luke,” Summer said as she waited for Seth to return to the couch.

The film’s opening credits started, and the group grew silent.  No one really spoke during the movie—only laughed—and as it ended, everyone was still sitting silently.

“So that was tons of fun,” Logan said as the silence of the room was killing him.

“Tell me about it,” Seth deadpanned.  “I don’t think our parents saw the flaw in this plan to have us all _grieve_ together.”

Mac flinched at Seth’s words, and hoped that no one would notice how uncomfortable she was with the situation.  Summer and Veronica both noticed, though. 

“Mac, why don’t we get something to eat?  Seth, is it ok if we scope out the fridge?” Veronica asked.

“Sure thing, Veronica.”

Mac stood up and slowly walked with Veronica to the kitchen.

“You ok?” the blonde asked.

“Not really—this whole idea seems really stupid. Being stuck with Dick isn’t making things any easier, either.”

“I’m not the hugest fan of this either, but it can’t be all bad.  We need to get out and meet new people, and at least Ryan, Seth and Summer have something in common with us.”

“Right we all know someone who died—that’s _so_ comforting right now.”

“True, but let’s give this a try.”  Veronica opened the refrigerator and looked for something that Mac could eat.  There was tons of fruit and vegetables.  “Do you want carrots or fruit?”

“Fruit.  I’m not in the mood for Dick to make any jokes if I’m eating a carrot.”

“Dick and carrots—two items that should be kept separate,” the blonde replied, as she took the fruit and walked back into the family room.

“We come baring fruit.  Anything else we need to get?” Veronica asked as she realized that the group hadn’t moved since she and Mac had left.

No one said anything for a few seconds after the two girls entered the room, and everyone could tell that this was still awkward for everyone.  Logan, deciding that there was only so much silence he could take, finally spoke, “We could try the beach. I think that’s going to easier on all of us than another two hours of silence.”

“Great idea, man,” Dick almost yelled.  “I’m going to go and change for the beach.”

“Sounds like a plan.  Let me show everyone to their rooms,” Seth replied, as his job as host sunk in. Everyone in the room, except Ryan and Summer, stood up and followed Seth as he made his way to the stairs.

“Welcome to Casa de Cohen!” Seth sang as he walked up the stairs and stopped at one of the many guest rooms in the house.  “This one here is for Dick, and the one next to it is for Logan.  Mac and Veronica, you two are down the hall near my room.”

“Thanks,” they all said as they moved into their rooms to change.  Seth did the same thing, trying to find of his only decent pair of board shorts before returning downstairs.

When Seth arrived in the family room, he noticed that Ryan and Summer had each left to change. Summer, he knew, was in one of the bathrooms downstairs, and Ryan had gone to the pool house.  Summer popped out of bathroom a few minutes later in one of her many bikinis.  Ryan came in shortly after her in a wife beater and board shorts. 

“Can I kill your parents yet, Cohen?” Summer asked as she sat down on one of the couches.

“I’m with Summer, man.  We’ve got to find something to talk about or else this week is going to hell,” Ryan said.  “As much as I like to brood, I can’t do that in front of four complete strangers.”

“Alright—we’ll try to find something that won’t lead to awkward silence,” Seth said with a sigh.  “You both know the only thing I’m good at getting large groups of people our age to do is playing Capture the Flag or watching them throw shit at my head.  Why doesn’t Summer play the role of social butterfly?  She’s much better than either of us,” he said looking at his brother and girlfriend.

“Me?  Why me?  Just because I was Prom Queen two years in a row doesn’t mean I know how to make social situations easier,” she spat out.

“Fine, Sum, I don’t need you to get a rage blackout as we leave.  We’ll figure something out,” Seth said as he moved over to Summer and tried to calm her down.

Offhandedly Ryan said, “I guess this has been a good way to forget about Marissa.”

“Right!  We should just play on that—awkward moments have made us forget that our lives pretty much suck right now,” Seth rejoined.

“You two are crazy, but I guess it has worked so far,” Summer said as their guests all arrived in the room.

“Looks like we’re all ready,” Seth said.  “We’re just going to walk down to the private beach below the house.  It’s the one nice thing about being the Prince of Newport Beach.  If we want to sail anywhere, we’re going to have to head to the Yacht Club.”

“Seth, Caleb’s been dead for a year, his yacht got repossessed.  All we could sail on is the _Summer Breeze_ and that clearly won’t fit all seven of us,” Ryan said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

“Thanks for the reminder, dude,” Seth replied as he tried to push Ryan. 

“Dude—your grandpa’s shit got repossessed.  What did he do?” Dick asked as they moved outside and walked past the Infinity pool.

Ryan responded, “he stole from The Newport Group to cover his personal financial downfall.  Class act Caleb Nichol was.”

“Don’t forget world’s largest asshole,” Summer retorted.  “Remember when he blackmailed Marissa into living with he and Julie?”

“Don’t remind me,” Ryan sighed.

“Wow, man.  Things in Newport are just as crazy as Neptune--money really doesn’t bring happiness,” Logan said as he wrapped his arm around Veronica’s waist and lead them down towards the beach.

“What sort of crazy stories do you have?” Summer asked.  She thought this conversation was going to be better than anything else the group could muster.

Logan and Veronica looked at Summer for a moment before Veronica responded.  “I’m sure you all read about Logan’s dad killing our friend Lilly, but then there’s the fact that our Mayor molested some of his Little League players.”

Dick and Mac both flinched at that comment, which Veronica noticed.  “Sorry, guys,” she said as she tried to think of another story that would cause less agitation. “Bad example, there.  There’s also the fact that my ex-boyfriend fled the country with his daughter for fear that she would be beaten and indoctrinated by her other grandparents.”

“Ok, I think that story wins,” Ryan said.  “Thought, is that better than the time that Seth almost dated his aunt?”

“You did not just go there, bro.  That was totally not my fault.  How was I supposed to know that Caleb slept around?”

Logan laughed at that story, and then decided he’d provide his own.  “Well, I slept with Dick’s stepmother for part of this year as part of my getting over Veronica here. I could see how it happens.”  Logan tightened his grip around Veronica’s waist as he finished.

“Don’t remind me,” Dick and Veronica both replied in unison.  Veronica flinched away from Logan’s motion as she spoke, and Dick just looked at Logan dumbfounded.

“The mental image of you and Kendall having sex is not something I want to imagine again,” Veronica said.

“Fine,” Logan replied.

Summer directed a question at Mac, who had still managed to remain silent on the walk down.  “Do you have any stories Mac?”

“I guess,” she said quietly.  “I found out I was switched at birth with Dick’s ex-girlfriend.”

“Huh,” Dick grunted.  “You were switched with Madison? That’s totally messed up.”

“Right, Dick.  Just be thankful it happened—I wouldn’t have dated you,” Mac said with a smile for the first time on the trip.

Logan and Veronica both laughed at Mac’s words.  “She’s right, Dick,” Veronica said, “you should be grateful.  How else would you have managed to deal with the most annoying person in Neptune?”

“Thanks, Ronnie,” he said as he kicked some sand from under his feet.  “Is this a good spot?”

“Not quite.  There are some tents over there that we own.  Despite my historic _love_ for heat, I burn too easily to out in the sun,” Seth said as he pointed towards the tents that stood nearby.

“Don’t even remind me about that trip to TJ, Cohen.  I don’t like remembering that nasty-ass hotel we stayed in or those chickens I had to sit near.  Eww!” Summer retorted as her voice hilted upwards.

“Sounds like an interested trip.  Better than the time I went to TJ with a guy where he stole his own car to steal steroids,” Logan said.

“That is an interesting story,” Ryan said.  “I think my _favorite_ story involves this asshole who wanted to kill Marissa.”

“Let’s not bring up Oliver, again, Ryan.  I don’t need to see you punch our guests,” Seth said.

“I’m hurt, man.  I wouldn’t do anything to Dick or Logan; they haven’t done anything to me yet.  Though, Oliver is only second on my shit list to Volchok.”

Summer didn’t want to talk about Volchok, and tried to steer the conversation away from their recent issues. “Right, Ryan.  Oliver was a psychotic jackass.  Let’s leave the surf Nazi out of this.”

“Logan, I didn’t realize you had a cousin that lived here.  I thought you were the only psychotic jackass of southern California,” Veronica said as she placed her hand across Logan’s pecks, deciding that he had been redeemed for bringing up Kendall.

“Gee, thanks, V.  I think I’m the only psychotic jackass for you.”  He picked her small body up after that, and started running towards the water.

“Don’t you dare, Logan!” she screamed.

Ryan got an evil idea, and ran towards Summer.  He picked her up and followed Logan’s path to the water.

“Atwood, you are so dead later,” Summer yelled.

“What Sum?  We did this last summer and you didn’t complain?”

“That was different—I’m wearing my Gucci suit today.”

“And I care because?” he said and he caught up to Logan by the water.  “You ready, man?” Ryan asked Logan.

“As ready as I can get.  Are you ready honey?” he asked Veronica.

“No, but it doesn’t look like Summer or I have any choice.”

“That’s correct.  One, two, three throw!”  With that, Ryan and Logan both threw their tiny friends into the water.  At the sound of the girls hitting the water, Seth, Dick and Mac all ran over.

“Dude!  Who am I going to throw in the water?” Dick asked. 

“Your choices are Mac or Seth, Dick.  I’d pick wisely if I were you,” Logan said sarcastically.

“You are so getting it later, man,” Dick retorted.

“I don’t think Veronica will be happy with that move on your part, Dick.  That is unless she’s willing to join.”

“That would be a no, Logan.  I’m not doing anything with Dick _ever again_—I don’t want to get anything from Madison.”

“Like that’s the worst you could do, Ronnie.”

“Watch it Dick,” Logan said as his eyes went dark.  Veronica knew where this was going, and she didn’t want to deal with it at all.  Dick didn’t _need_ that detail about Cassidy and Woody.

“Ok, man.  I don’t know what got you all in a snit, but I’m not willing to find out.”

“It’s better that way.”

“Play nice, boys,” Mac said. She then walked over to the water, and decided to hang with Veronica and Summer.

Seth felt more awkward than usual, and so he walked over to Logan and Ryan.  Dick followed after that.

The four guys stood there for a minute before Dick spoke, “So what about some booze, Seth?  This shit is going to get old sooner or later.”

“That’s not a bad idea, Seth.  As long as there are no beatings on the beach, I’m game for some beer,” Ryan replied.

“Right on, man!” Dick yelled as he tried to high-five Ryan.

“There is the small problem as to how we get it, Ryan.”

“Well, seeing as we’re closer to Taryn’s house, we could send Dick and Logan on a mission to get something out of her.”

“You’re willing to send them _to_ Taryn’s house?” Seth asked.

“What’s wrong with this broad?” Dick asked.

“She’d attack any man that comes near her,” Ryan said.  “I speak from experience.”

“If it means free beer, then I’m willing to make the sacrifice,” Dick said. 

“So, Dick and I will go to Taryn’s and be back in an hour.”

“If you say so, Ryan.  Make sure she doesn’t get too close to Dick,” Seth said.

“Don’t worry man—Dick can take care of himself,” Logan said. 

“You haven’t met Taryn, man.  Should we ask the girls if they want anything?” Seth said.

“Of course—I don’t think we _need_ to be accused of being insensitive boyfriends, do we?”

“No, no we don’t.  Let’s go find out what they want.”  With that, Logan and Seth walked into the water, and found the girls mid-conversation.

“Ryan and Dick are going to scam some alcohol.  What do you girls want?” Logan asked as he looked at Veronica.

“As long as it’s in a bottle, I don’t care,” Veronica responded.  Logan knew what she was hinting at.

“Margaritas sound good today,” Summer said.

“Anything for you, Mac?” Logan asked.

“Beer’s fine for me.”

“Great.  I’m going back to the tent to call Ryan,” Seth said, and left the water.

As Logan stood there awkwardly, he thought that this week _might_ not suck after all. “So whom can I terrorize now?” he asked as he stood in between the three women.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks go out to [](http://insunshine.livejournal.com/profile)[**insunshine**](http://insunshine.livejournal.com/) for the beta services, and [](http://miss-begonia.livejournal.com/profile)[**miss_begonia**](http://miss-begonia.livejournal.com/) for running an interesting challenge. All mistakes in here are mine.  Point them out, please.  Tons of references are in this fic to random, and rather small charcter points on both shows--go with the flow, please. 


End file.
